


Out of Control

by Pentobarbital_Mojito



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, 游了 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentobarbital_Mojito/pseuds/Pentobarbital_Mojito
Summary: ·不xx就不能出去的房间+那啥病毒·OOC注意





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> ·不xx就不能出去的房间+那啥病毒  
> ·OOC注意

Revolver交叉起手臂，俯身凝视倚靠在墙边的Playmaker。后者正徒劳地屈起双膝试图掩盖腿间挺立的部位，别开脸躲避和他的目光接触。“你还真是不长记性”，他有些想笑地看着对方的窘态：“能在同一个伊格尼斯上栽倒两次。”  
“Re……Revolver，我现在不太方便活动，所以不用管我，你自己先出去就好。”  
“我也没兴趣管你，毕竟要抓的伊格尼斯也不在这里。但是我刚才看过了，这个程序光靠一个人是解不开的，必须两个人的生命体征都达到指定的参数范围，锁定才会被取消。我是没什么问题，而你……看上去一时半会是不可能达标的。”  
“我想办法解决一下，那个……Revolver，不好意思，麻烦你先不要看我这边。”Playmaker艰难起身，三步并作两步跑到房间另一头，又顺着墙滑了下去。  
“你忘记光之伊格尼斯说过什么了吗？“Revolver坐上一旁的沙发，抬起手臂在屏幕上点了几下，然而这个可疑的房间里依然和外面通不上讯号。  
“我知道，但是……太奇怪了，与人类为敌也没有这么做的必要。你也不会认同那样的吧？“  
“我倒是无所谓，既然联络不上我，拜拉他们在外面一定也察觉到不对劲了。只是你，就算意识混乱了，那边墙上实时显示的数据看不到吗？在虚拟世界心律紊乱甚至猝死的话，那一边也会很不妙。”  
Playmaker没有再应声，传来的只有逐渐加重的喘息。在空旷得过分的冰凉地面上，他痛苦地蜷缩起身体，紧身衣的拉链被一直扯开到腰际，从面颊耳根到脖子都泛着病态的红。在操纵激素分泌的病毒作用下，性器也早就硬挺到了疼痛的程度。在席卷全身的滚烫与疼痛中，他并没有余力去思考如何解除病毒或是如何逃出囚笼，尽了全力也只能祈祷自己在Revolver面前不要失态得太厉害。然而躯体的症状极为无情，没有半点道理可讲，即便贴在瓷砖上试图平衡热度，血管中暴走的脉搏也不曾获得片刻宁静。头骨内仿佛嵌入了楔子，传来阵阵难忍的钝痛，一旦闭上双眼，漆黑的视野中仿佛有无数火花爆开。想要拥抱近在咫尺的人，想要触碰他、侵犯他、弄脏他，在深处留下自己的痕迹。竭力压制住狂暴起来的冲动，他努力回忆着对方的声音，当初温柔的鼓励也好、那时坚定的拒绝也好、不久前重逢时的嘲讽也好……他不想伤害这份感情的归属，不想因为一时的混乱去毁坏好不容易寻回的牵挂。  
“Playmaker，差不多该放弃无谓的挣扎了吧？这副样子还真让人看不下去啊。”  
“Revolver，暂时……不要靠近这边。我可能会控制不住自己。”  
“你该不会以为就凭现在这种状态还能伤到我？别开玩笑了。”冷笑着的汉诺领导抬起腿，靴子前端碾上那处，早已亮起红灯的紧急模式在紧身服的包裹下一览无余。  
“Revolver！真的……我……”  
“啧，区区AI都敌不过的家伙还在这里废话什么。”大方地跨坐在对手腿上，Revolver将堪堪掩住对方腰际的布料扯开，隔着无机质的纯白手套覆上充血发烫的部位。  
“话说回来，你该不会连要怎么自己解决都不知道吧？”  
“那当然……不至于。”年纪稍小两岁的少年一时语塞，闪烁着眼神对上刚成年的那位。对方不仅神色自若，神情还颇有些调笑的意味。  
“那怎么不自己弄出来？还是说需要我手把手教你？”Revolver捉起他的手，让黑色布料包裹的手指圈住蓄势待发的阴茎，自己的手则顺着指尖的缝隙搭在外面，把对方僵硬得不知如何动弹的手扣在中间。  
等到被压制住的决斗者反应过来，试图推开对方时，已经晚了。喷溅出的白液沾得对方腿根和风衣里都黏黏糊糊，自己的手套和Revolver抬起的手指间甚至还粘连着半透明的丝。对方撇撇嘴，把手上的粘稠在他胸前抹开：“看来你还真是很久没有发泄了。”  
藤木游作想挣扎起来帮他擦干净身上的部分，却被一把按了回去：“谁说你可以动了？”  
“已经好了，所以你可以不用再……”他看着对方的视线扫了下去，发现自己竟然再度起立了。不知道Lightning的病毒到底会维持多久，他会在出去前耗尽体力也说不定。  
偏偏在这种时候，Revolver还调整坐姿向前挪了挪，被紧身布料勾勒出弧度的臀部从柔软度到弹性都透过轻薄的织物鲜明无比地传递给他。原本就恢复了精神的性器，此刻被卡在圆润紧实的臀缝间，一时间上涌的气血让他几乎眼前一黑。因为忍耐而紧紧咬住的牙关发出钝响，压抑住想去掐紧对方的腰顶入后穴的冲动，藤木游作竭力把手臂压在瓷砖上，没能抓住任何东西的指尖只是缓慢地滑动着。  
鸿上了见叼住右手手套的尖端，用力扯了下来。光滑的触感贴上藤木游作的眼眶，视野顿时被遮蔽住，从手套另一侧只能透过些许白光，除此之外什么都看不见了。  
鸿上了见的体温和皮肤的触感原原本本地传递过来，似乎是他又做了些什么处理，双方下身相叠处也不再有阻隔之物。接着，他缓缓动起腰，被前液沾湿的范围越来越大，甚至能感觉到不时被蹭到的穴口开始不知羞耻地翕动起来。他调整呼吸，双手撑在藤木游作胸口，开始加快动作，只想快点解决眼前的问题然后离开这个尴尬的场所。  
藤木游作摸索着抓住手套的末端，似乎想要拿开这个充当临时眼罩的东西。  
“别动，无论是怎样中了病毒，看到男性的身体果然也是会软掉的吧。现在的当务之急是快点出去，所以有多少都快点给我出来。”  
“不会的。”  
“哈？”  
“我是说，Revolver，看到了也不可能软掉的，可能反而会更糟糕……“  
“梦话等睡着了再说。“  
“Revolver……我最近没有……是因为，不知道为什么总会想到你的脸，然后就不知道该不该继续了。Revolver，我也许……”  
没等他说完，视野骤然变暗，然后遮蔽物被一把掀开，不知什么时候摘下了面罩的鸿上了见径直咬上他的嘴唇。  
留下一阵齿痕形状的胀痛，鸿上了见起身，垂下眼皮看他：“连自己的感情都整理不清楚吗？刚才的看样子是初吻吧。被我这个敌人拿走了还真是抱歉，就当是一点小小的惩罚。”  
藤木游作怔怔地用指腹摩擦过方才与其说是被亲吻不如说是被啃噬的地方，花了半分钟才回过神来。鸿上了见只当他是被同性强吻后感到不适，好整以暇地观察着他的表情。  
整理好思绪的藤木游作突然坐起身，抱紧了他。  
“你突然发什么疯，放手。”  
难以呼吸的拥抱让他喘不过气，鸿上了见不满地挣扎着，试图掰开藤木游作横在他腰上的手。  
对方松开手臂，投去试探的目光：“……可以吗？“  
“真是无可救药。“鸿上了见闭上双眼。

 

“很痛吗，Revolver，我先出来……“  
“那样就前功尽弃了，不要拔……慢点进来，嗯……”  
藤木游作焦急地帮对方拨开黏在皮肤上的潮湿发丝，一点一点擦掉对方随着动作滑出眼眶的泪水，还有从下巴滴落到颈项的汗水。  
在艰难的动作中，偶尔也会顶到好的地方。在紧致的甬道收缩并裹紧性器的同时，鸿上了见的瞳孔又会更湿润一些。  
“你也别一直不动啊，Playmaker……唔……呃……”  
察觉到温热的液体灌进身体深处，被侵犯的实感突然更为凸显。下意识收缩起来的后穴似乎要把剩余的精液也一并榨取干净，窜起的快感仿佛失重一般让整个人都要浮起来。为了落回地面而抓紧藤木游作的后背，他隔着富有弹性的布料在对方坚实的背肌上留下一道道痕迹。  
“这都……第三……次了，就算是病毒，你都……没有不应期？”  
“我不知道……了见，你还好吗，会不会很难受？”  
“你是在小看我吗……先……担心你自己……不要一直碰那边！”  
“可是，你好像很喜欢，摩擦这里的话，你看……”  
“喂，我都说了，停下……等等……Playmaker……听到没有……够了……藤木游作！！”  
在仿佛从身体内侧炸开的一阵让人目眩的白光之后，鸿上了见好不容易才重新让瞳孔聚焦。刚刚高潮过的黏膜脆弱无比，被近乎粗暴地贯穿时甚至会有细微的疼痛感。四肢如同被拆开一般提不起劲，本能地抗拒着过载的快感，需要时间来平复四散的电流。然而尝到甜头的少年已经无法像先前那样抑制住自己了，一旦开闸的欲望就如溃堤一般倾泻而出，两人都不得不被情欲的潮汐淹没，在释放之前都不会得到解脱。淫乱的水声啪嗒啪嗒地在空旷的室内回响着，反复提醒着他们这一切的真实感。  
全身的神经仿佛都直接连上了心脏，突突地跳动着，分不清来自何方的咚咚声震耳欲聋。  
“真的不行了……快要……游作，太深了……”鸿上了见含糊地喊着对方的名字，难以置信地从小腹边缘一寸寸向上确认着：“竟然都顶到这里了……你，听得到我说话吗……里面真的……呜……”  
他的喘息不知何时带上了隐约的啜泣，方才仅仅是被操弄后穴就释放了的性器又溢出浅色的液体，在周围没被消除的布料上浸出暗色的印记。鸿上了见愣了两秒，然后用力挣扎起来，捶打着对方的胸膛。  
再次中出后，藤木游作才如梦初醒地停下动作。看到对方因为快感羞耻惊恐和慌乱已经一塌糊涂的脸，他这才后知后觉地拔出来，浓重的愧疚感一口气压了上来。  
“对不起，我……一开始那么说，最后对你做了这么过分的事。怎么会这样……我要怎么做才……”他慌乱地调出清理程序，开始帮对方恢复到之前的样子。看到被掩盖在风衣下摆里，鸿上了见被操开的后穴中淌出的精液，他的表情又更窘迫一分。从膝弯蔓延至大腿内侧的红痕更是彰显出他直到刚才都失控到了怎样的程度。等到他清理好了下身的狼藉，鸿上了见已经收拾好了面部，并且重新戴上了面罩。  
“好了，这也是没办法的，”鸿上了见敲敲他脑袋，清了清喉咙：“毕竟我也没想到会发展成这样。  
“明明你说不要了，我还……如果我意识清醒的话，绝对不会这样，我对你……”  
“看那边的数据，过一会儿应该差不多可以出去了。别把自己太当回事，如果我完全不同意，你以为自己碰得到我吗？”  
“对……对不起。“

 

滴滴滴。  
墙上的生命体征显示消失了，换成了解锁的图标。  
一阵不知道从哪里下载的夸张开门声后，房间终于打开了。  
鸿上了见几乎是毫不犹豫地立即起身走过去。  
“我……还能再见你吗？“  
鸿上了见回过头，在逆光的一片剪影中看不清表情：“处理闪回也是你的责任，别回去就忘了。”

 

END


End file.
